


Bigger and Better

by XPerimental



Series: Knot as Planned [1]
Category: Corruption of Champions, Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Beast - Freeform, Come Inflation, Corruption of Champions - Freeform, Demon dog, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Fantasy Creatures, Fictional Creatures - Freeform, Frottage, Furry, Goblins, Hellhounds, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mild Plot, Multiple Penetration, Multiple cocks, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, absurd sexual fighting, hero - Freeform, multiple nipples, silly fantasy genre names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPerimental/pseuds/XPerimental
Summary: (Corruption of Champions Inspired)Deni is kicked out from his home to go do something Heroic--rather, something Heroic none of his brothers have done yet! Then he can go back home and get his stash of gems...Unfortunately, he has a lot of brothers, and they've done and killed a lot of things, so what's he to do?Ah, yes, kill a Hellhound, that's what.Or at least, that was the plan....





	Bigger and Better

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for the sorts of tags as I've included, you'll probably want to play Fenoxo's Corruption Of Champions if you haven't already. Would recommend.  
> Hope you enjoy :)  
> Unbeta-ed  
> ~XPeri

Deni continued his explorations of the mountain, certain that he would eventually find something—anything—to fight so that he could go back home already.

Rather, something _worth_ anything to fight… his father had rather high standards after all.

Deni was the youngest of all of his brothers, and as such, his father was expecting him to do something amazing as each of his siblings had. _It was tradition_.

Since Deni was nearly 20 now, his father had taken it upon himself to kick him off of the lands he’d grown up on to ‘ _go out and do something interesting_ ’.

No, not to go out and _find himself_ , or to _make a man of himself_ , or any of the other cliché-but-logical reasons parents use to kick their children to the curb…

No, it was _do something interesting_. _Kill_ something interesting, mostly.

Deni kicked at an errant pebble in his path. It didn’t do any good.

It was always about ‘interesting’ with his father. Interesting and _new_.

Raizon, his oldest brother, had rescued a dog girl from being raped by a Minotaur, and had saved a cow girl from starvation. He was now married to Whitney (the dog girl), owned an ample amount of land with her, and the cow girl Marbel had agreed to pay rent via milk donating to allow her to stay with them. They now grew Canine Peppers, bred normal cows, and Whitney was pregnant.

Deni had once encountered a Minotaur when he was 12, and had ended up running away from the horny beast. It had taken him the rest of the day and most of the night to shake the thing, and while anyone else would be impressed at such a feat (as Minotaur were known for being relentless, quick, and having great stamina), his father was indifferent. His oldest brother had already dealt with a Minotaur. Deni should do something more interesting. Something new.

Something none of his brothers had done before.

Deni’s second oldest brother Krawley, also found his wife Stacy through rescue.

This time from an Imp encampment. Imps weren’t terribly hard to defeat on their own, and you could usually defeat several one on one before getting tired, but when working together… They could be as bad as a Minotaur.

The Imps had taken Krawley’s wife from a nearby town, intending to have their fun with her and then eat her and sell whatever body parts they didn’t want to other demons… at least until they were driven from their own camp. The fact that his brother had burned them all out rather than fighting them didn’t matter to their father.

Krawley now lived with his wife as the Head of the town, as Stacy was the Headman’s daughter. His father made it seem as though the rescue would have been much less impressive had Stacy not been the daughter of the Headman. Impressive was what mattered. Deni thought his Father’s mind ran something like a children’s fairytale. There must be a hero (and it bloody well better be one of his boys), there must be a villain (and it MUST be something new and interesting), and there must be a set outcome, damsel in distress optional, but no matter what it must be impressive.

Deni had, as most of the other boys his age, defeated a fair number of Imps. They were everywhere, and often while weeding you had to punt them from the garden.

(Their garden had, in fact, become something of a no-imp’s-land, as Deni had made a game of it by grabbing them by their dangly bits and using that hold to whip them as far as possible. The distance markers were still scattered about like obscure and oddly specific warnings.)

Deni had, when he was a little older than 13, found a similar encampment, and had noticed that they had a lot of stolen cargo.

Being a 13-something-year-old boy, Deni didn’t have thoughts about liberating the loot to return it to the owners. Or rather, he did, and then immediately dismissed it. That’s what heroes did. He wasn’t a hero. Not even 14-year-olds were heroes. You had to grow into stupid nobility like that. And so he instead snuck around to steal as much as he could carry. Why would he, the youngest of a large family, want to give away free stuff anyway? Deni was raised with the children’s rhyme drilled into his head. Nailed in place. Sanded to smoothness. Varnished to blind anyone from seeing it.

Finders Keepers indeed.

He’d ‘liberated’ a number of potions, some dyes, a small bag of piercings (He’d thought it was money), and another bag full of gems. He’d hidden everything but the gems away, and had given the bag of gems to his mother and father to go with his story. His already successful brothers had regaled him with tales of how horrible and blunt their father could be, all said with exasperated affection, and that’s what made him decide to get THAT over with.

His father was underwhelmed even as his mother kissed his forehead for his thoughtfulness. Deni even now wished his mother could do something about fathers’ skewed ideals, but she hadn’t been able to protect any of his brothers, and wasn’t able to persuade his father any differently now that it was his ‘turn’.

She’d even gone through her own ‘turn’, as she’d met him when exploring the desert. She’d lived in Tel’Adre for quite some time and made her living by attacking creatures and demons in the Desert, sometimes making it as far as the Swamp to find items suitable for barter. His father, adventuring from the opposite direction had started off in the plains, and had worked to and past the swamp.

They’d met when they’d fallen into a Sand Trap, and got married soon after a frantic bout of frottage in the sand after defeating the monster.

Everyone in their family went on a biannual hunting trip through the plains, swamp, and desert to get to Tel’Adre for trade, so going anywhere around those parts for an interesting kill was worthless.

The only interest to be had there would be if Deni took over Tel’Adre… Well, there was Owca in the Plains, but honestly who would want a village full of sheeple who regularly submitted to demonic raping?

Deni spotted an Imp hiding behind a rock, and pulled his dull sword from its sheath. Coming up from behind, he pulled his arm back and swung his sword, chopping the little vermin in half.

Deni called it his dull sword as a joke to his oldest brother, who found himself a shining sword, not because it was dull in itself. It wasn’t a pretty, ornamented sword that reminded you of children’s stories, but it was sturdy, well balanced, a good length, and its’ blue tinted blade was kept properly sharp through regular maintenance.

He collected a food packet from the Imp’s pack, as well as a number of gems. It also had an Equinium potion.

Deni thought for a moment whether or not to risk taking the potion… Another one of his brothers, Gnonng, had taken a number of these potions. He’d continued taking them until he had more horse parts than one would be happy with, and now lived in the forest with a harem of Goblin sluts, happily populating the forest with more of the things.

(There were no hard feelings when Deni killed them, but he’d had a hard time imagining Gnonng as feeling anything beyond lust, so there you have it)

While the potion DID give you good results often, with muscles, endurance, and speed all becoming more horse-like… it also occasionally made your intelligence more horse like. Even is father admitted that Gnonng was a dumb shit, but he was the first in the family to get a harem, and as another side effect of the potion, he was also the best endowed of the family. You had to be careful when walking behind him, even at a fair distance.

You might step on something delicate.

Then Gnonng’s harem would come after you.

(They were rather protective…)

Deni glared at the forest area that surrounded the mountain, daring a Goblin to come forward.

He looked back at the Equinium potion, and figured he’d make the decision later. He had a number of Canine Peppers with him, including an odd, mutated one that looked as if two peppers had melded into one. If, later at his camp, he decided to have the potion, and he felt it was getting harder to focus, he’d stop by his brother’s house to have a chat with Whitney.

That usually helped. She was intelligent, despite taking canine peppers regularly. He also had a number of Scholar’s tinctures handy, if things got Really Bad.

Ahead, Deni heard a movement in the brush, and he shifted to hold his sword in front of him at the ready, wondering if he would be unlucky enough to encounter some freak show made out of worms, as his final brother Xanus did.

A Goblin jumped out of the brush, everything jiggling in a manner that Deni was sure his siblings would be distracted by.

Before she could get out the cliché line of all Goblins (“You ready, stud?”), he jabbed, piercing the soft flesh by her armpit, dragging his sword down and across to gut her.

She wasn’t dead, but Deni didn’t bother finishing her off as he headed higher up in the mountain, back to his camp. Her screams followed him, but Deni ignored them, annoyed. There were thousands of the things around, and they lurked in shadowy parts of the forest to rape anything with a penis to try to get themselves pregnant.

Gods it was irritating.

Even if Xanus had already beat one of the damn things, one of those worm monsters would be perfect. Deni had heard from some of the other’s in the area that the worm monsters sometimes corrupted the other demons and animals, making them weaker as worms worked on their insides. It was doubly dangerous to get ANYTHING that those things threw at you, as worms were mixed into those bodily fluids, and would try to get into any orifice to try and corrupt you as well. If a worm-infested Hellhound had come out… none of his brothers had ever fought a Hellhound before. Deni didn’t know that he’d ever want to face one himself, but if he did, and won, he could take the two heads to his father as proof.

Seeing his camp ahead, Deni shakes his head at the oddness of the demons.

It seemed as though everything in this world was after sex.

The number of times a shark girl had tried to distract him by flashing her tits at him were too numerous, an Imp dangled it’s disproportionate bits at him, one of those stupid members from that fetish cult tried wooing him…

An Incubus or Succubus posing at him was pretty bad too… the last Incubus he’d met had almost beat Deni, and without ever having actually attacked him.

He’d spent the entire fight thrusting his hips provocatively, distracted by the C-cups that Deni had temporarily grown (it was an accident! He was drunk when he took that potion!), flinging sperm at him, using his weird-ass cock to trip Deni and get MORE spunk on him… jeez, he was glad that he figured out that while posing back DID distract the guy, it was best to just hack the guy to pieces as quickly as possible.

Deni removed his sword, bow, knives, pulled off his Steel Plate Armor, and then the soft doeskin-clothing underneath.

After eating a black canine pepper, he’d grown a thick layering of black fur all over his body, and while it was a nice natural armor, Deni still put additional armor on. The problem was that his fur sometimes got snagged within the links of his mail, so he got the doeskin. Snagged fur _stung_.

He lay back, shifting his tail so that it curled up from between his thighs to drape comfortably, and took the Equinium potion from his belt.

As a result of having to deal with such sexual attacks, and facing the possibility of being raped should he lose, you had to get rid of sexual tension.

His brother Gnonng ended up with a harem of Goblins for a number of reasons, the lack of brainpower being the least of the problems.

Deni fought the Goblins and didn’t give in to their demands, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t get a little turned on during the fight. Everyone got turned on during a fight with Goblins.

They didn’t wear clothing. They wore strings. And oh, their _piercings_ …

(Deni had encountered Tamani when she was breast-feeding once, and wile he didn’t like her, she was at least more bearable than most every other goblin around. She’d suggested he try getting one himself, and he’d indulged in a Jacob’s ladder and a couple of ear piercings. He’d almost gotten his nipples done but she’d warned him that if he ever started lactating the piercings might make him drip.)

Deni loved having a bit of metal on him.

Gnonng started out fighting them, but then his libido would get in the way, and his attacks would get weaker and weaker until his severely diminished brain gave up and he just screwed them. Dumbass…

Resolutely thinking that he would go back down the mountain for a few hours to visit Whitney should this batch of Equinium be bad, he popped the cork on the long, flared vial and downed the stuff.

After a moment, Deni felt strength flood his veins, but didn’t feel less focused, didn’t feel like going to hang out with Gnonng (the one time _that_ happened he’d been horrified into seeing Whitney), and he relaxed, feeling his cock swell.

Another reason to believe that everything in this world is sexual is that after having pretty much any kind of potion or food, something in you changes.

More than half of those possible changes turned you on until you could hardly think twisted, let alone straight.

Deni also felt his cock grow a few inches as he ran soft palms up either side of it, moving to pinch his foreskin and then pull it back slightly. Many times, the changes in you were a lengthier cock, or heavier balls, a thicker shaft, turning into a herm, gaining breasts and upping their sizes…

Sliding one hand up his stomach, petting at his belly and then at his exposed pink nipples, he stroked with his other hand. He was glad he hadn’t had many experiences with sand witches, as though they were near the only ones who didn’t try to fuck or be fucked by you, unless you wanted to fight, they would want to cast a spell on you. Once, Deni’s hair had been turned blond. That wasn’t too bad. Deni had still dyed his hair black again though.

The second time, Deni had again consented to allow the witch to cast a spell on him.

She gave him C-cup breasts.

Bitch.

He’d had to track down so many Incubus Draughts to get them to go away! He’d had his armor specially fitted for optimum comfort. And that didn’t include boobs!

And to make things worse, after taking one of the draughts, he’d been sneak attacked by one of the bitches, and she gave him a second pair of breasts! Deni had gotten rid of their size, but he still had two sets of nipples… He’d bemoaned over the fact with Whitney, and she agreed with him that it was a bother to have more than one pair.

Deni felt bad for her, she had even more than he did…

Stretching his fingers slightly, Deni rubbed all four at once, and sighed. Having two pairs did feel good though…

Tugging, stroking, pressing, Deni left his nipples to reach down to fondle his balls, heavy and lightly furred, pulling gently. Slicking up his cock with pre-cum, the slick sound of his hand moving over his flesh aroused him more. Deni was turned on more by sounds and scent than by most things he saw, so perhaps his brothers weakness to the Goblins could be explained… The slick noises continued, and Deni focused on the sound, and the increasingly musky smell that was concentrating itself inside of his tent.

It seemed like forever until he finally came, fur ruffled up and the air inside the tent heavy with the smell of his sex. He pulled a cloth to him and wiped off the small bit of cum that had landed on his stomach, keeping it from matting his fur

Deni pulled himself onto his bedding, and wondered if he’d get stuck with a wife the same as his brothers.

.-~-~-~~-~-~.

Deni ate another Canine pepper, and felt his cock grow a bit more.

That would be enough.

Deni had encountered two tentacle monsters so far, and he was not going to be passive.

The tentacle monsters were a tough bunch, but thankfully Deni hadn’t ever had the full raping effect from them. They’d gotten ahold of his dick, but hadn’t gotten their plant-based probes anywhere near his ass.

He’d ‘lost’ against them a few times, but since he hadn’t yet had a chance to find an imp stash, succubus milk, or anything else to get his cocks down to a more manageable size, he’d found that there was a way to escape still a back-door virgin if you were beat by one of them.

Tentacle monsters suction cupped one tentacle over your dick, and shoved the other up your ass to milk your prostate, but got distracted away from your ass if they couldn’t quite fit the one tentacle over the entire length of your penis.

At that point you could do them a bit of a favor while getting back at them for eating you, and use that ‘too small’ tentacle like a cock sheath, and come as much as possible into it.

Tentacle monster wants cum? Gets cum.

You get rid of your boner and get gems from the twitching tentacle monster.

It was better than getting raped, and it was more than a little satisfying seeing the monsters tired after being used like they used their victims.

So now Deni had sizing his cock right down to an art form.

His balls, less so, but he could usually walk fine even if they got a bit too large.

Deni stopped for a moment to look over himself and decided that he wasn’t too horny… he could go hunting for at least one other monster, even if it was a Goblin.

A savage growl came from higher up the mountains just then, along with sounds of breaking branches and something crashing through the underbrush.

Deni got ready for whatever it was, prepared to finish it off and then head back to camp for a congratulatory wank…

A dark form jumped from a ledge, and Deni felt his stomach clench a little. He hadn’t ever seen one, but he knew the descriptions…

Two dog-like heads on a massive furred body, twin black cocks sprung from their sheaths, clawed hands, furry tails, a quad of fiery balls. Flames licked around their eyes and from their mouths.

 _Hell_ hound indeed.

Well, Fuck.

The Hellhounds’ heads drooled, thick shiny black dog cocks erupting from their sheaths, gleaming from arousal, and Deni knew he wouldn’t be able to try to talk with this beast.

Something more solid than drool hit the grass below the Hellhound, and Deni saw it was a maggoty worm.

Part of him sagged in relief that this was _exactly_ what he was looking for, an infected Hellhound! They were weaker than normal Hellhounds! Or so he’d heard…

But another part was terrified… If he lost, he wouldn’t just get raped, he’d get worms shot into him, into his ass, his mouth… maybe even up his dick! He’d heard the stories! They were horrifying!

It was _expensive_ getting rid of worms too…

Deni pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at the Hellhound quickly, aiming for the face and the soft underbelly as he continued to shoot. Eventually, after a number of hits and what seemed like even more misses, his arms tired and he moved to using his sword.

The savage attacks from the infected Hellhound prevented him from reaching for his pouch, kept him from eating a pepper or drinking a potion or any milk to get more energy.

The Hellhound leapt, and Deni barely ducked in time, glancing up after the front cleared his head, and had full sight of the things huge balls, all four of them flaming, wriggling and distorted from the worms inside. Small worms drooled from the tips of his black, 8-inch dog cocks.

Deni felt his gorge rise but resolutely turned to face the beast. The fur at the back of his neck prickled as it stood on end.

It growled, and both head sniffed deeply, taking in his scent. That seals it, if Deni tried to run away now, the infected Hellhound would follow his scent, possibly right to his camp.

Like hell he was leaving this thing alive to follow him to his family.

The Hellhounds cocks look so hard even from this distance, and the fire that covered its quad of balls rippling fiercely from more than just worms, and though it was a risky move, Deni decides that maybe taunting it would be best. A distracted beast was a defeated beast.

For the most part…

Turning slightly away from the beast, one hand still on his sword, Deni hooked one thumb into the waistband of his trousers and slowly pulled it down, keeping his legs straight and tail lifted as he carefully reveals his asshole to the beast. Pants barely lower than they should be, Deni arched his back provocatively from his bent over position and glanced at the beast.

Its eyes were narrowed on his ass as it twitched its hips forward as it took small, jerking steps towards him. Pre-come shot from both cocks in erratic spurts, one stream from it’s lower cock landing on the grass a little ways from Deni’s foot, the other cocks spurts landing on his mail covered legs. He shook one leg slightly, swaying his hips as he shook the worms from cum, shifting to step on the worms when they wiggled by his feet.

Fiery warmth splattered on one of his ass cheeks, close to his hip, and he jerked in fright, reaching his free hand back to hurriedly brush the wriggling worms away from his entrance. Bile reached the back of his throat, but he swallowed it down. He would NOT get infected. He would beat the stupid thing, chop off it’s stupid heads, and _go home_. And then he would leave and buy a house of his own.

(All his gems were hidden under the floorboards in his room.

There was a reason he hadn’t minded the basement bedroom…)

That shifting once again slowed the infected beast as the thrusting of its hips sped up again, a spurt from its thick upper cock spraying worm filled canine cum onto his busy hand.

The squirming of the worms disgusts him, but also tickles pleasantly, arousing him slightly.

Deni’s own dog cock was straining slightly against his pants, pushing upwards and out of his sheath in an attempt to move past the tight bands at the waist of his pants…

Deni looked quickly at the Hellhound, and noticed that despite having just come such a copious amount, its fiery balls were still hot and heavy, its hips were still thrusting him forward in a slow walk, and its lengthy cocks were straining in need, worms crawling from the tips.

Despite being entirely grossed out, the sound of the hound panting, the sounds of each splurt that came from its pair of cocks gained an interested twitch from his cock. Perhaps it could scent that he was at least slightly aroused…

That it was still making such a slow advance meant it probably thought that Deni was willing and waiting for the infected beast to fill him with it’s worm filled spunk. If it weren’t such a horrific sight, Deni might have thought it was funny seeing the beast walking so strangely while thrusting its hips erratically.

Deciding to play along with that idea for a bit, Deni took a deep breath and let out the sluttiest moan he could.

 _“_ Mmmmh _, **so** horny…”_

And then gave a ringing smack to his ass.

The hellhound stumbled forward a few more steps at that, and Deni now had a small, worm infested puddle at his feet. He could feel the fur matting down already, and didn’t look forward to the extensive cleanup if only because matts on his feet were a _bitch_ to clean up.

Deeming the thing close enough, Deni quickly whirled around and swung his dull sword across the two throats, jumping back from the spray of blood and pulling his pants back up.

Dead.

He moved to chop at their heads more, finally severing both spinal chords, and moved to grab the Replaceable Sack from his pouch. Holding it inside out, he wrapped it around one of the two heads and tightened the drawstring at the top. After two minutes, the weight in the sack disappeared, one of the heads reappearing in one of the two similar sacks back at his camp.

Repeating the process with the last head filled the second.

A preservation and insulating spell would keep the heads from rotting before he could get back to his home. Demon body-parts could be funny like that, and he didn’t want to bring back a bag of ash.

He cleaned his sword on a rough cloth in his pouch before finally took in his own body.

The feeling of its burning canine come on his ass was slightly gross, and burned in a way not entirely unlike boiling water, but an interesting enough feeling that his cock still jerked at the feeling, letting loose a burst of pre-cum to wet his cock and balls, dribbling to make his thighs feel wet inside of his pants.

Exhausted, Deni grabbed for some sort of food in his bag.

His hand closed around the large double canine pepper, and he didn’t hesitate shoving the spicy snack in his mouth. He hadn’t had many of the peppers for a while, so he was safe from the possibility of gaining enough dog parts to lose his humanity.

Chewing quickly to get used to the burn, Deni moved around the body to look at the things bits, watching with no little fascination as it’s quad of flaming balls dimmed and flickered.

He’d done his research on the things, but he hadn’t entirely believed in the tales of it’s flaming balls any more than he believed in the tales of knowing it was dead when it’s balls went out… or were going out.

He swallowed the spicy treat, and was done putting the sack away when he felt the tingling burn deep inside of him that meant that he would likely have to find something to make his cock quite a bit smaller again.

Sitting down a great distance from the worm filled body, Deni pulled his pants down past his knees, and looked down at his lap with fascination.

The tingling burn hadn’t changed into a stretching feeling as it usually did, but instead turned into a squirming feeling deep in the sheath he’d developed after eating so many canine peppers. His ass cheek was still burning slightly from the infected hellhounds spunk, but seemed to have dried enough to leave him with a matted feeling in his fur, and he rubbed at his already hard and wanting cock as he squirmed. He had to close his eyes at the feel that was emanating from his crotch, but forced them open when he felt something squirm up underneath his cock, inside of his sheath.

Leaning to one side, on his elbow, he watched in pleasurable fascination as another cock sprung from his sheath, stretching the skin almost uncomfortably before one more tingling feeling embraced his crotch with all the grace of a blowjob and the skin of his sheath shifted to create a separate sheath around his second penis.

Deni moaned and collapsed onto his side to make use of both of his hands, stroking furiously at his two cocks.

He was beyond weirded out by the two pink cocks he now had, but he was horny as hell, horny enough to not make it back to his camp before he did this, horny enough not to care that his sword was a fair distance away and he was still in the middle of the forest, unguarded.

Hands pumped and stroked, squeezing the looser skin at the base where his knots would swell when he came, feeling a building pressure just behind his hips.

He almost didn't notice the sound of breaking branches, as another, larger beast made it’s way into the small clearing.

Almost.

The sound makes him slow and twist on the ground to get a look, struggling to sit up when all he wants to do is thrust into his hands.

By the time he actually manages to turn over onto his back, the beast had already moved to look at the corpse of its brethren, huffing fiery breath as it sniffed around a safe distance from the wormy corpse.

Deni watched in a horrified daze as the beast turned one head towards him, and frantically searched his mind when it started trotting towards him on all fours.

Didn’t that mean something? Wasn’t there a bit of rumor that they weren’t looking to rape someone if they were on all fours?

Deni didn’t often believe in rumors, but he honestly hoped that this one was true.

(But a little part of him wondered why this Hellhound was out and about if it wasn’t looking for a victim…)

Deni tried to get up, moving slowly, but his brace of cocks knocked each other and his legs immediately turned to jelly, making him collapse back onto his side.

One of the Hellhounds heads cocked to the side, both sets of ears perked in curiosity.

What was it Whitney said about being non-threatening to dogs?

(These certainly weren’t dogs, but the attitude was surprisingly similar, flaming balls and tendencies towards rape aside.)

He carefully lay back, going limp on his side, twisting to bare his throat and be as non-threatening as possible.

He couldn’t stop the shiver when impossibly warm breath rustled the fur on his throat and chest, and flinched back when a nose trailed down from sniffing at his shoulder down his belly to his brace of cocks. Its hot breath had him twitching and trying his best to remain non-threatening.

The shock of an unnaturally hot tongue swiping across his cock and balls has him gasping and scrambling back as best as he can—the hellhound stopped that quickly enough with a heavy paw against his chest. The prick of claws and the scratch of rough palms have all of his nipples peaking.

Another swipe of that hellish tongue has him gasping, and again when the second head gives an investigative lap at his lowest set of nipples. He felt lightheaded, unsure. His dull sword was too far away.

Two muzzles knocked into each other as two monstrous heads nosed at his privates, burning drool slathering his skin and down his testicles. His pucker clenched when a string of that saliva dripped down, abruptly too hot for him to handle. His legs splayed wide, to the hellhounds interest.

One hand was blocked by the hellhounds mere presence, and the other could hardly make it into the space he’d made to brush the drool from his anus before even more dripped down. He tried pushing at the head that was snuffling and licking at his perineum and his virgin hole, but the flames—whether they were actually flames or some other manifestation he wasn’t sure—at the hellhounds eyes had the fur at his wrist curling from the heat.

The head not busy bathing his oversensitive backside took a break from nosing the skin around his forming knots to give a lick to his forearm.

Deni hadn’t had fur for so long that he was entirely unused to sensation directly against his skin, but the molten saliva still had him pulling his arm back in shock.

That hurt!

Scrambling for strength in his limbs, Deni backpedalled into a crabwalk—if he could get to either his backpack or his sword, either would have him feeling more secure than this.

He knew his brothers might laugh at him for the undignified retreat, but there was no way Deni was rolling over to have a hellhound at his back—his hand slipped in some of the slime that used to house the worms, slowing him long enough to see the confused tilt to the hellhounds heads, ears twitching—

“No, nope, no!”

Deni twisted away from the wormy slime, not sure if the worms themselves laid minuscule eggs within the slime, and at once sure that getting worms was 100 times worse than getting fucked. He could recover from a fuck, he did not want at all to have those worms inside of him.

Of course, then his foot slipped.

He felt the hot breath at his thigh before he felt the burning tongue lick a stripe up to the cleft of his butt cheek, a wet nose nuzzling between to give his asshole another lick.

Deni didn’t like that he had a Hellhound at his back and a pool of wriggly worms at his side, and apparently the Hellhound could agree on that last point. Furred, heavily muscled arms curl under his hips, pulling him up and back until there was hot, wet pressure against his back. Twin pricks of heat dripped pre into the fur of his back, had him squirming away in a moment, a mad lunge for his things.

Past the worms, past a spray of blood in the grass, his hands only just scooped up the strap of his bag before hearing a strange noise and he was being thoroughly squished by the Hellhound—the noise, he realized, was a somehow playful yip from the Hellhound.

It… it thought he’d been playing?

Well, whatever kept him from being killed.

He kept a grip on his things when those arms came around him again, pulling it close so that the Hellhounds arms kept his bag pressed to his chest if it wanted to keep a grip on him—and, from the excited snuffles of the two heads at his neck, it really did!

He looked longingly at his dull sword, just a few feet further from him.

The Hellhound hunched over, rubbing its pricks against his back, his side, his—

“No thank you!”

The Hellhound, in the interest in keeping its squirming captive still in its arms, could only adjust its hips to try and aim its throbbing members against his rear, but Deni wasn’t making it easy.

His kicking legs somehow ended with one of the massive dongs between his thighs, the other pressing its base snug against its cleft; Deni clamped his thighs shut, trapping one member. An impasse.

Or maybe not, Deni soon found.

The Hellhound didn’t seem to mind that it didn’t have either shaft inside Deni’s tight ass, not so long as Deni kept his thighs tight together. Sweat, and the remains of the Corrupted Hellhounds pre slicked the way for its sharp, short thrusts, his knees getting knocked from where he was clenching them together by the thick start of the knot at its base pressing up between them.

The friction was… terrible; the Hellhounds lower prick sliding up and against his ass and nudging his balls and perineum was almost as maddening as the slick slide of the top pricks sheath rubbing directly against his asshole and dripping burning pre up between his shoulders!

At least it wasn’t fucking him.

That became his mantra.

Searing tongues lapped at his neck and shoulders, hot breath against damp fur as he was nuzzled, as his thighs were fucked, and at least his ass wasn’t being fucked.

He was bent over, swaying with the Hellhounds thrusts, thighs burning both from the exertion of keeping them tightly together and from burning hellhound pre, and _at least it wasn’t fucking him_.

 _Slop, slop, slop_ , went the dick between his thighs; at least it wasn’t in his ass.

One of the heads was whining in his ear, high-pitched yips as it chased completion, and one of its legs kept kicking up as it attempted to thrust deeper, and at least it was just between his thighs.

The chills he might have gotten from this situation, at how close he was to getting buttfucked, at how equally close he was to having his throat ripped out by one of two sets of fangs, were chased away by uncomfortable heat between his thighs and up his back; the result of fiery balls, he supposed. When Hellhounds pissed, he wondered if it steamed.

_Slop, slop, slop, slopslopslop—_

The Hellhound pressed him down further, the rhythm of its hips turning choppy, excited panting, the rod between his thighs fairly _burning_ , and at least it would be over, soon. The shifted position had him watching, upside down, as the end of its dick waggled between his thighs, appearing then disappearing rapidly with its thrusts. The black tip was frothy with pre, and the fur of his thighs were shiny with it. A sudden spurt shot boiling cum at his face, landing just short of his nose; he flinched when he felt a brand of heat right at his spine nearly immediately after.

Oh shit.

It howls its completion, making his ears ring.

Its hips slammed into his own, grinding as it was suddenly harder to keep his thighs together against its knot, pulses of cum searing the grass underneath. Deni watched, stunned, as the heat of its come brought a flush to his face.

The beast howls again, pressure against his lower back, and he could feel its incredibly hot seed pour _onto_ his back. He moaned, alarmed, and tried to break free to get the heat off his back... but the beast keeps a firm grip on him as more and more of its fiery seed is pumped between his legs and onto his body.

The heat is immense. Incomparable to anything he’d felt before, intense, and before the beast is even done flooding his back with its come, Deni finds himself slipping into darkness.

He does not wake when the Hellhound sniffs at him, inquisitive.

He does not wake when he is lifted, either.

.-~-~-~~-~-~.

He does wake at the feeling of being dropped.

Disoriented, confused, it’s the sound of crunching glass that catches his attention first.

He’d landed on his pack.

Or rather, one of the vials in his pack had gotten free when he was falling—why? Why was he falling, he needed to remember what happened just before—and cracked when he fell after.

The broken glass cuts at his collarbone, and succubus milk stains his front.

His nipples felt sensitive, tender, and were slimy and slick from the milk.

And then the Hellhound is on top of him.

 _Oh, right_ , he thinks a little dumbly. _A hellhound._

How could he forget?

Or, rather, how had he gotten away from it before? He still feels disoriented.

He still doesn’t want to have sex with the Helhound.

Deni immediately flipped back on his back, not entirely sure if it would occur to the hellhound to have sex any other way than ‘doggy style’, and felt himself flinch to find the beast directly over him. An aborted movement to get up had his cocks knocking each other and his head bumping the furry belly of the overlarge hellhound above him.

Deni was at the best place to see the beasts own brace of cocks plump up with interest, twin black cocks swaying towards his face.

His face turned away, not really wanting to find out with his face if the dog cocks were as hot as the beasts tongue when the hellhound gave a slow roll of his hips, pushing its cocks through the mess on his chest. Deni was alarmed at the heat he could feel even through his fur.

He had no idea if that first thrust was intentional or simply a result of the hellhounds peaking… interest, but was sure the second quick thrust of its hips was a surprise to them both.

The beast cocks slid through the succubus milk soaking his fur, and the next thrust pushed Deni back flat on the ground hard enough he gasped.

The burning rods pressed and rolled against his sensitive chest, nipples peaking, but that had nothing on the feeling of those burning balls rubbing against his stomach.

The hellhound seemed to have no thought for stopping, the roll of muscle of its stomach the only thing Deni could see without risking a penis to the face. He could hear its labored panting, somehow familiar happy whines escaping the animal when one of its legs hitched up slightly, again and again, grinding its pair of growing knots on his chest and its burning testicles into his fur. Something fluffy kept brushing his thighs; the hellhounds tail was wagging counterpoint to its thrusting.

The hellhound ducked lower over him, its elbows tucked beside his head for a more efficient roll of its hips.

Deni felt smothered with heat and musk—all he could see was a rolling blur of black and tan fur, all he could smell was its sex, all he could feel was the unbelievable heat coming off the beasts body as it rubbed in the mixture of its burning pre and the succubus’ milk into his chest. His own arousal almost felt second to the animals, so all consuming it was.

When the heads of its cocks brushed his neck, blurting burning pre into his somewhat thinner fur, Deni realized with some relief that the beast must be close to coming. He’d been worried about coming away from this experience with a significant pain in his ass, but if the hellhound was satisfied fucking itself against his nipples then he was all the better for it. He still didn’t want any of that burning come on his face, though, so he craned his neck away, trying to squirm so the hellhounds cocks weren’t pointed so directly at his face.

The Hellhound grunted in response, and, to his discomfort, tucked its arms around Deni and curled its legs around him into a sort of hug—his arms got trapped in the space between its arms and its legs, and Deni no longer had the space to turn his face away. He kicked his legs, trying for some freedom, but the Hellhound only held him tighter, thrust harder against him. His thighs felt strangely damp.

The cocks throbbed in the tight space between his arms and his chest, _shlick, shlick, shlick_ all he could hear, feel against his chest and his face as even the beasts fur became slick with its own passion and sweat.

Deni worried that if he didn’t suffocate, he would burn to death from the demonic jizz.

The beasts thrusts became wilder, rough jerks against him, the knots pulsing hard and thick at his belly and against his elbows—trying to make this end faster, Deni clenched as well as he could around those bestial cocks, eyes and mouth closed to avoid any accidents. The sooner this was over the better—he didn’t let himself think on if he’d be reaching for his dull sword or his cocks first, after this experience, but instead remembered with the beasts last few thrusts that he’d made a mistake with his assumption.

He clenches his eyes shut tight, fear coiling up tight in his throat. He’d forgotten, he’d passed out because of boiling cum, and woken up disoriented, how many times as this going to happen? How long had he been out? Where was his dull sword?

The hellhounds topmost cock fell to sensation first, and the first splash of burning hot cum on Deni’s face is scalding. And then even more from the demonic hellhound’s second cock.

“Mmphk’no!”

The hellhounds arms locked around his shoulders kept him in place as he was bathed in what felt like an unending stream of boiling come, matting his fur and smothering him. He has to gasp for breath, the hellhound stifling him when he can’t turn away, and he gets a load in his mouth.

Overcome, Deni can barely take advantage of the hellhounds loosened grip to reach for his bag, hoping to get at the dagger he has hidden there.

However, unwilling to open his eyes for fear of getting the boiling cum in them, he only manages to tangle the strap around his hand, unable to find the opening, before he can’t take anymore and passes out.

.-~-~-~~-~-~.

Deni remembers unbearable heat before he passed out, and still feels it when he wakes—the fur on his torso is being stroked and stroked, the hellhounds heads both lapping his fur clean. _The fuck_?

Looking around, Deni realizes that the hellhound has moved him—possibly had been moved before, the second time he woke up; they were in a cave with a tall ceiling, light coming from the strange stone that made up the walls.

In the eerie light, Deni can just see the many forms of lumbering shapes around him.

He’s in… a den?

Oh _no_.

He has each head lapping at his nipples, peaking them, but they only make mild noises when he tries to wriggle out of their grasp.

Though, perhaps mild only because Deni doesn’t get very far; he’s on a pile of silky furs, and it’s near impossible to get a grip!

One of the heads perks at his sigh of aggravation and makes a crooning little noise before nuzzling up at his neck and resuming the licking there.

Deni sighs again, and wonders if he should be happy, still, that he hadn’t been eaten. Eaten or fucked.

The Hellhound over him, splitting its dual attentions between his nipples and his neck, is blocking his view to see if it had its twin rods unsheathed.

He was confused, worried, and tired—he really just wanted to be back at his camp so he could sleep the feelings off, but he didn’t know where he was and he was fairly sure he didn’t want to fall asleep in this den.

He searched, eyes a little wild in the darkness, and is pretty sure all those lumbering forms are more Hellhounds.

Yeah, he didn’t really want to be here at all, but especially not unconscious.

The head focusing on his nipples perked its ears and turned to look backwards, neck straining.

It yipped.

A deep rumble was its answer.

Deni couldn’t see very deep into the den, but all that meant was that he didn’t believe it at first when he saw the mammoth Hellhound that emerged from the shadows.

It was head and shoulders larger than either of the Hellhounds he’d seen, the infected and the cuddly-humpy one, and thickly furred—Deni could believe this Hellhound could stay comfortable way up the High Mountains.

The fire at its eyes was blue-tinged, each breath it took let loose steam even in the warm cave—Deni could only just see past the hellhounds shoulder to see that this new Hellhounds quad of balls had the same blue-tinged fire as its eyes. At the moment it didn’t have its cocks out; the fur surrounding its sheath was darker than the surrounding.

Deni shrunk back behind the cuddly-humpy Hellhound.

This new Hellhound was bigger and scarier, and he strongly suspected it was more likely to kill him than Cuddly-Humpy, still happily grooming him.

This other hellhound was so large Deni could feel its heat when it crouched near, feel it and flinch away when one head snuffled at his leg.

The Hellhound shoved at Cuddly-Humpy until his legs were no longer protected underneath, sniffing again at his legs. Deni had a vivid vision of getting grabbed by his legs and dragged out from under Cuddly-Humpy and just _gutted_ then and there.

The larger Hellhound—Deni had to assume it was the Alpha Hellhound?—growled at the Hellhound that was still lapping at Deni’s head and shoulders, and shuffled around to push it away with its own body. Cuddly-Humpy scarpered over him—Unfortunately this meant that, even with its increased size, it had swung its forearm-length pair of cocks over Deni’s head.

At the first drip of steaming pre—landing just to the side of one of Deni’s nipples—he was reminded of the last time he’d had hellhound jizm on himself and how it had resulted in him even being in this situation… he didn’t want to pass out after having cum rain down on him again!

Twisting around on his belly seemed safer like this, somehow—the Alpha wasn’t letting any other Hellhound near him from the sounds of it, so it wasn’t like getting onto his hands and knees with the beast focusing its heads on his ass was going to invite anything. He stayed curled up, feeling the Alpha Hellhound shift over him, keeping him under his belly as he turned and watched for… what? A challenger for Deni? He just hoped his curling up wasn’t going to be seen as a challenge… he didn’t want to roll over on hi belly again. But so far, so good.

Indeed, the Alpha let him turn over, heads happily snuffling at his tail and firm ass instead of his now-sensitive puppy peckers. However, its paws held firm with a new grip on his hips, holding him steady so that it could sloppily lick at his anus. Sloppily but for the fact that its flat slobbery tongue pushed past the ring of muscle, the second tongue lapping at the now stretched skin surrounding it. Oh, not this again.

Deni tried bucking, the burning tongue in his ass a stranger sensation than even having his privates licked but only got a deeper, somehow more thorough lick for his troubles.

A burning spot of wetness pressed between his shoulders, and Deni was reminded of the cocks so precariously close to coming on his head again. The shock of getting drenched wasn’t something he was looking forward to again, and he didn’t want to know if the Alpha would be as vigorous thrusting against his back or belly as the other Hellhound. Trying to shift, Deni accidentally knocked the demonic peckers and was shocked when the grip on his hips loosened for a moment s the Alpha gave a happy sounding _murr_.

A plan quickly forming—and not one he was particularly fond of—Deni propped himself up on one elbow and reached to give those cocks a stroke.

Hips swaying, the Alpha loosened its grip—

And then tightened it again! And loosened again!

Apparently the little pleasure Deni could eke out with his hand wasn’t enough to get the beast to loosen its grip for more than a moment! He would have to do something—ooh! He had to put his hand back down to brace himself, the Alpha pulling his hips further off the ground.

The Hellhound gave out another pleased rumble when Deni clenched around the particularly deep thrust of its tongue, his hole well and truly sloppy from its work. It pulled its tongue from his ass, nosing there when he clenched down on nothing, feeling empty. The second head nuzzled forward to take over tongue-fucking his slightly stretched ass.

“Oh, oh, _ah_ …”

Deni was so distracted by the sensations in his as that it barely registered when the hellhound thrust its cocks towards his face, the bottom most one bumping his face.

Well, he couldn’t use his hand, not with his knees just barely brushing the ground, so…

Deni approached Hellhound cock-sucking with much the same way he approached eating Whitney’s cooking—if you got to it quickly enough, and didn’t allow yourself to think about it, it didn’t matter how hot it was.

The head of the Alpha’s top cock was wide and coated with lightly steaming pre, and he felt comfortable comparing it to Whitney’s cooking with the heat the thing gave off! The sudden boiling meat in his mouth was worth it when the Alpha gave a sudden whine and loosened its grip to just one hand, but presented its own problems when the hellhound gave a sharp thrust to its hips, pushing its dick further in his mouth than he’d intended. He was reminded more of Whitney’s cooking when a splurt of hot jizz tested at his nearly non-existent gag-reflex, its head bobbing into his throat for a moment.

Its second cock rubbed wetly at his chin.

With its grip still loose, Deni tried backing off its cock to scoot out from under the animal, but before he could get his mouth off the Alpha’s cock he found himself jerking in its hold from a vigorous tongue-jab before its mouth fell away to pant—now lodging it heads between his legs to pant into the ground, its monstrous heads keeping his legs splayed wide and hips low.

And then it started to thrust.

Trapped low under the Alpha’s bulk, his mouth already secured around the beastly cock, Deni had nowhere to go. Backwards pushed at the beasts heads, and squirming only gave more room for it to press its arms under his belly, press his legs even wider, hips lower to the ground, and the only thing forward was the rest of its thick cock and the sway of its fiery balls.

The Alpha locked its elbows at his sides, a pressure at his ribs, and thrust hard and fast. He couldn’t tell the burning from the come from the burning stretch of his lips, and was almost distracted by the fuzzy press to the underside of his balls when his hips couldn’t go down any further.

Utterly taken by sensation, the Alpha had one head tucked entirely under his hips, its second head flat to the ground next to Deni’s knee as it set the pace to its completion. Its chest and belly were hard and unyielding pressing Deni to the ground to hold up its weight and Deni had never felt so much like a human fuck toy as the Alpha used his throat as a cocksleeve.

All he could do was watch its furry groin and stomach pumping towards him, and he had ample time to watch a knot start forming at the base of its dick. His eyes begin to tear up as its monstrous cock pushes his throat open again and again, the Alpha’s thrusts getting faster and faster. It’s all he can do to keep his arms braced between his chest and the ground to keep his front from being scraped raw from the thrusting. Its second cock is pressing in the space between in a horrifying revisit to earlier in the day, slick with its own hot pre and sliding between his forearms.

Deni let his eyes close as he focused on not gagging, on breathing when he could, but opened them wide when something else presses against his lips. The beginning of the Alpha’s knot is bumping at his lips, and it’s with some alarm that he realizes that the Alpha is close to coming. Its throbbing meat spurts pre directly into his throat, slicking the way as it pushed and pushed, trying to fit more down his throat.

It pants louder, hard puffs of air ruffling the fur at his calf, and mashes its knot at his mouth, and Deni realizes with a rush that it doesn’t matter if it’s only boiling cum from one cock soaking him, he’s still going to pass out from the strain if he lets this beast come on him. There isn’t much he can do with the beastly cock stretching his mouth wide, but he still has limited use of his hands.

Feeling the pulsing member plump up slightly and jerk, Deni got his hands around the base of the second cock between one grind and the next, clamping down with his not inconsiderable grip.

The Alpha yipped with surprise and jerked forward hard, popping its knot past Deni’s teeth before it swelled enough to make his jaw crack from the strain.

It felt more than a little bit like throwing up in reverse—the burning hot liquid pumped through the cock in his throat down into his belly. Deni swallowed, more a reaction than anything intentional, eyes teary from the strain in his jaw, and tried to focus on what he could control—keeping the Alpha from drenching him with come with his second cock.

It burned in his hands, so close to its fiery balls, and the beginnings of its knot were pressing at his fingers, but Deni didn’t feel the inescapable burn on his chest—

Only down his throat and filling his belly with fire.

Somewhat impossibly, he thought, he came—feeling almost cool in comparison to the boiling treat being funneled directly down his gullet, his guts flooded with hellhound come, his belly was wet with his own release, anus clenching and unclenching on nothing. He whimpered at both the length of the dog cock breeding his throat and the amount of time it seemed to take for the Alpha Hellhound to stop cumming—was it because he’d stopped him from coming with his second cock? He was almost tempted to loosen his grip just to make it stop, but kept in mind that this was preferable to dropping back into unconsciousness. The Alpha shifted, pulling his hips this way and that in small, jerking movements as if testing if it could pull Deni off its cock simply by pulling at his hips before flexing its own hips into a grind that pressed its knot hard into his palate. Deni swallowed again, and again, and again as saliva pooled his mouth from the pressure, his stomach feeling full. If he could spare a hand to check, he was almost sure he would be able to feel the cum pushing his belly as if he’d had a hearty meal.

When the Alpha moved to raise its heads, relieving some of the pressure on Deni’s back, Deni had a moment of hope that that would be the last of it—and was that a lessening pressure on his tongue? Was the knot going down? But instead of getting up and off from its hapless cocksleeve the Alpha breathed furnace-hot breath on his ass and pressed a tongue that felt like a hot iron into his sphincter.

Settling from the pleasure of his own release, Deni could only squirm at the almost-pain of it, the muscles in his ass clenching at the stretch and burn as even the second heads tongue pressed at the edge of his asshole in a vigorous tonguing.

The Alpha sat up fully on its knees, holding Deni upside down on its cock as it tongue fucked his poor ass, rocking its hips in small motions that jostled its slowly shrinking knot in his mouth, back and forth, and Deni’s hands fell away from the second cock to try and reach the ground, instinctive. He didn’t want to fall.

His own weight and the Alpha’s own rocking pushed the demonic cock even further in his throat before suddenly pulling off, his mouth coming off the thick knot with a squelching noise as a rush of frothy come followed its departure. Deni coughed, spittle and come coating his teeth.

He had a moment, swaying, to see the strangeness of the Alpha’s mismatched brace of cocks, one softening and shiny with spit, one hard and throbbing and slick with dribbles of its own cum, before the ground was moving away in a disorienting sway and he was flipped over.

It was somehow familiar, having his arms thrown about broad, furry shoulders, fever hot, before he was thrown down on something deceptively soft and rolled onto his belly. The softness, he found, was the pile of pelts.

Deni didn’t have time to react when his hips were brought up, the Alpha giving him another few slobbery licks before bringing its weight over him again as it mounted him.

Deni’s knees left the pelts when his ass was lifted, and the Alphas burning cocks were rubbed between his slick cheeks.

It thrust, and again, and again, come-stained dicks slick and slippery, when one head caught at his rim. Slipped. Caught again on the next thrust

“Wait, I, _AH_!”

Deni didn’t have time to tense, letting out a pain filled cry when he was abruptly filled, the Alpha Hellhound thrusting hard and fast, again, and again, before slipping from his asshole.

Shifting and settling again, its slick dicks rubbed around his ass, and Deni realized it had only gotten a few thrusts in with its softening member before its lower dick dragged and caught at his twitching anus, and it pushed—oh gods—something much thicker into his asshole.

It shook Deni to realize that first intense pain had been its softening, smaller dick, when the Alpha pushes the full length of its lower dick into him.

His lower body explodes with pain as the Hellhound forces himself in too quickly for his anus to handle. He pauses and pants for a few seconds, but Deni barely has enough time to catch his breath before the beast starts thrusting in and out again.

The slapping of its quad of balls slapping into him is matched by the Hellhounds panting breaths, its heaving chest pressing into Deni’s back, pinning him to what he realizes must be a bed. A nest of sorts? He cannot think on this now, the stretch and burn in his ass slowly turning to pleasure, buying his face in the fur and flushing at the noises. The hellhounds grunting and panting into his neck, the rhythmic squelching as it thrusts its giant tool gets Deni uncomfortably warm, has him moaning his pleasure.

One particularly vigorous thrust has the Alpha pulling out entirely; its next few thrusts rub its shaft between his firm butt cheeks, grinding, before it pulls back and repositions itself to give a more thorough fucking.

It licks and nibbled at his neck and shoulders, making him shudder through being bred up, the bulbous knot at the base of its cock catching at his rim and making him flinch at the stretch.

Its thrusting got harder, deliberate slaps of its balls against his before giving one last hard push and then locking its arms around his hips for a long, slow grind. Deni doesn’t have enough energy in his legs to do more than give a slight kick at the painful stretch as its knot is rubbed inside is ass, growing large and firm and locking inside of his sensitive rim. He has a hellhound head on either side of his own, panting in stereo around him, the head on the left more prone to small yips of pleasure as it locks its knot inside his aching hole.

The flood of hot come is uncomfortable, as is the harder grinds that tug the knot at his rim, but it’s still not the uncomfortable heat of that first time, inescapable and broiling. He feels the heat of it in his belly, high up in his chest. He feels it like burning pulses in his groin. He falls into a somewhat distracted stupor, enduring the Alpha’s panting and jerking, the rough grind of its thick knot inside of him, pressure in his guts at a truly astounding amount of come trapped inside by that same knot. He even brings up one limp-wristed hand to pat distractedly at the Hellhounds face, stroking the soft fur there. The come is uncomfortable and distracting but bearable, and it already feels like the knot is going down—Deni could take a short nap if it weren’t for the hard ridge pressing up between his cheeks and into his lower back.

With all the grinding, it takes Deni an unfortunately long time to realize what that bump is.

The Alpha snorts, suddenly, and pulls back to sit up, pressing its hips hard into Deni’s, pressing its knot hard into him before jerking back—again when Deni yelped at the stretch to his hole. With the sound of a sucker disengaging, the knot pulled free from his ass, and his fucked out hole barely had time to flutter and flex before the Hellhound was shoving its dick right back in—hotter and somehow harder than before. How…?

Something hard and wet and hot slapped between his legs, jostling his balls as the Hound bent back over him to continue thrusting, to shove its steadily growing member back into his backdoor. The wet noises are even louder this time, as cum that was locked by the knot are fucked into, frothy and boiling.

Tired and disoriented, Deni reached between his legs to feel, because what could it…?

One of the Alphas head yips its pleasure into his ear as he strokes its cock, slick and still dribbling come from when it was in his ass. The knot on this one is still shrinking, much like Deni’s hopes of ever being free of this continuous fucking.

His guts gurgle, overfull with bubbling hot Hound cum, and Deni’s eyes water at the impossibly inevitable promise of more to come.

Both head are making happy, puppyish noises, its chest vibrating with a happy rumble against his back—some part of Deni realizes that this can’t be normal for Hellhounds—

They had 2 cocks and a quad of balls, but if that first hound was any indication, they usually came from both at the same time. He hadn’t even considered that one cock over another could have a refraction time, or what that could mean if you kept one cock from coming at the same time as its pair. Would he jus get fucked to death? One of his arms was already going numb from it—or, no, he had something tangled around his arm…?

The Hellhound leaned back again, this time pulling Deni back with it, sitting him on its cock and grinding hard up into his backside. As its knot again caught and tugged at his rim, Dani looked to see that, impossibly, the strap of his backpack was tangled around his arm. Its opening was slightly torn, and it was lighter than he had ever kept it, but, he thought it was probably the best thing he’d ever seen in his life. He was then lifted until just the tip of the Alphas cock was snuggled up in his guts before being slammed down all in one go—the popping of its knot lodging itself in his ass could be heard even over the Alpha’s pleasure-filled moaning, and brought Dani to orgasm right before he passed out.

.-~-~-~~-~-~.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, consider leaving a review. If you noticed I'm missing a tag somewhere, please let me know...  
> And yes I'm writing more :)


End file.
